


Blowjobs Aren't Gay.

by lizibabes



Series: MCR Bingo [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Quote: 10 "Gerard and I aren't gay, but we like to play around. What's gay about blowjobs anyway?" (Frank)* for MCR bingo. Gerard can't believe that Frank even said that, it's not like they've ever done that....but maybe Frank was hinting that he wants to? Gerard wants to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowjobs Aren't Gay.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Porn with very little plot. AU where both men are single.

Gerard POV  
　  
He shouldn't really be surprised; it's Frank after all, but he still kind of is. The reporter had laughed it off, but Gerard had felt like he was being looked at differently after that. It's not like he cares if the reporter thinks it’s true or if all the people who see it think it's true. Well maybe he doesn't want his Mom to think he and Frank are blowing each other because blowjobs apparently aren't gay. It's not like they've even ever done that. They've kissed on stage and off, shared a bed, but he hasn't blown Frank. Gerard will admit to having blown a few guys and he knows Frankie knows about that. He's pretty sure the only dick Frank has ever touched was his own though.   
　  
His Mom wouldn't care if he was blowing Frank, but she'd probably try and have some big talk with him about denying his sexuality because despite what Frank had said, giving another man oral sex would be considered a homosexual activity. As cool and open as his Mom is, it'd still be awkward to explain that ‘yes he does know blowing a man is kind of gay, yes he does blow men, no he hasn't blown Frankie even though he sometimes really wants to’. That's really not a mother son conversation he needs to have. He might call her and let her know it's a joke before she gets a chance to see it or try and bribe Mikey, because if a big brother can't blackmail his little brother what use are they really?   
　  
They're all sat in the buses lounge area when Mikey asks Frank exactly what he had said in the interview again. He's texting someone, probably Pete.   
　  
"Gerard and I aren't gay, but we like to play around. What's gay about blowjobs anyway?" Frank grins and he glances over at Gerard, something completely unreadable in his eyes.   
　  
"How does that even make sense?" Ray asks.  
　  
"It doesn't, I was just fucking with them. I know sucking off each other would make us at least Bi. If you’re in to all that label bullshit." Frank shrugs and Gerard almost believes Frank just said it to mess with people the same way they always mess with people. But Frankie keeps looking at him, little glances when he thinks no one is looking. Gerard isn't sure he catches him every time, but he catches him enough, but it doesn't seem to stop Frank.  
　  
Gerard hardly even notices most of the band going to bed, he's too busy sketching, totally absorbed in the picture he's making, a whole wedding made up of corpses; bride, groom, priest, wedding party, every one of them dead in ragged clothes showing torn flesh and bone. He's so distracted, he jumps out of his skin when Frank flops down beside him.  
　  
"Jesus Fucking Christ, Frank." Gerard hisses, he doesn't want to shout if the others are sleeping in their bunks, he's not a dick, just because he's too wired to sleep doesn't mean he's going to keep everyone else up.   
　  
"Cool picture." Frank comments, completely ignoring the fact that he might have just caused a heart attack or at least some grey hairs.  
　  
"Thanks." He can't really even get mad at Frank, let alone stay mad at him for like more than a second.   
　  
"So you've been quiet, do I need to apologize, dude?" Frank asks, he slings an arm over the back of the sofa, but doesn't touch Gerard; he's close as well. Gerard kind of loves what a touch whore Frank can be. It’d be awesome if he was other kinds of whore too, but he'll settle for him being a cuddle slut. Seen as he kind of only wants Frank to be a whore with him and he has no idea how the hell to even ask that.  
　  
"Um what for?" How can he know if he needs an apology if he doesn't know what Frank is offering to apologize for?  
　  
"The interview? Telling people we're not gay, but that we blow each other. You've been quiet ever since." Frank shrugs.  
　  
"You don't need to apologize, I'm not mad." And he really isn't.  
　  
"Then what's wrong, man?"" Frank presses.  
　  
"I don't know." He isn't lying, he really isn't all that sure why he's being weird about this. Other than the fact he kind of wishes he was blowing Frank the way he joked and the whole his stupid brain keeps trying to tell him that Frank was like hinting that he wanted a blowjob when he made the joke.  
　  
"Fuck, I've made things weird." Frank groans.  
　  
"What? No you haven't." Gerard insists because really if anyone is weird it's him, with his stupid crush and reading into joke comments in interviews.  
　  
"Well then I'm confused." Frank frowns.  
　  
"So am I." Gerard admits.  
　  
"Why?" Frank asks and Gerard is not going to tell he wants to blow him, he's not.  
　  
"I want to blow you." Okay so apparently his mouth and brain disagree, not the first time that has happened and probably not the last.  
　  
"Like now?" Frank asks, not looking horrified the way Gerard had thought he would.  
　  
"Like all the time. I kind of have this stupid thing for you." Gerard shrugs, might as well bite the bullet now, he's already blurted out wanting Frank's dick, admitting feelings should in theory be easier.  
　  
"Why is it stupid?" Frank asks.  
　  
"Because you’re straight?" The ‘duh’ goes unsaid, but he's pretty sure Frank hears it in his tone.  
　  
"Gee, we make out like every night, when we’re not on stage. That's not for the fans and it's not straight." Frank points out.  
　  
"Oh." It’s all he manages before Frankie is in his lap and he's crashing his mouth down to Gerard's who quickly dumps his drawing off to one side along with the pen he'd still been holding, so that he can grab Frank's waist and haul him closer.  
　  
They've done this before, kissed like this, the two of them on the bus just fooling around. It feels different though, there's intent in every kiss. This isn't some post show, adrenaline high fuelled kiss, this is leading somewhere. Somewhere is apparently on the floor, at least for Frank. He gets off Gerard's lap so quick he doesn't have time to protest. Frank goes to his knees, getting between Gerard's legs and spreading them. His hands are on Gerard's zipper before he can blink and Frank isn't hesitating, doesn't seem nervous or like he's in anyway new at this.  
　  
Frank's hand is warm and firm as he pulls Gerard's dick out, he leans forwards, gets comfortable and laps his tongue over the head. Gerard groans loudly and hopes like hell that the others are all asleep already. Mikey's heard him jerk off, walked in on him during sex, but still he doesn't think his brother or the others for that matter want to hear him getting blown by Frank. How doesn't seem to give a shit if Gerard is loud, he just opens up and sinks down, mouth wet and hot, tongue running along the vain on the underside of his dick and Gerard almost bites through his lip trying to be quiet. He doesn't try and grab Frank's head, to direct this in any way, Frankie is playing him the way he would an instrument, like he's born to do it, not a single fucking note seems out of place. Every single touch makes him feel like he's falling apart.  
　  
Then Frank's hand is up in front of his mouth, fingers pressing in and Gerard doesn't even think why, he just sucks them in, nibbling at the pads, getting them wet. He can't focus on anything but the feel of Frank's mouth on him and the sight of him on his knees, eyes on Gerard, cloudy with lust, his lips plump and swollen, stretched tight around Gerard's cock.  
　  
He almost doesn't notice when Frank pulls his fingers away, almost too caught up in everything else he's feeling. Frank is damn good at this and it's Frank, the guy he's been lusting after since forever. He does notice Frank tugging his pants down further and he does notice the spit slicked finger circling his hole as Frank blows him.  
　  
"Yeah. do it." He moans when it feels like Frank is hesitating. He slowly works one finger in, never breaking the rhythm he has going on Gerard's dick.  
　  
"More." Gerard whimpers, because shit this feels so fucking good, the slight fullness adding on to the amazing sensations coming from the blowjob.  
　  
Frank doesn't ask if he's sure, which Gerard is so fucking glad about seen as Frank would have to pull off to ask. He thinks Frankie knows him well enough to know that if he asks for it he means it. The second finger burns, the spit isn't enough to make it all that comfortable, but the burn somehow just adds to everything, makes it feel even better. It's not like he's into pain, but Frank's two fingers pumping into him, while his mouth works on his dick, it's pain the burn, but it's not, it's all a part of the pleasure, too mixed up to be separated.  
　  
He doesn't flinch away when Frank starts adding a third finger. He does end up almost swallowing his tongue when Frank finds his prostate and presses against it with the pads of all three fingers, rubbing gently and making him see white. Frank sinks down, taking even more of him in and then he swallows. Gerard can't help the curses that fly out of his mouth.  
　  
"I'm close Frankie, fucking close." Gerard warns, his balls are drawing up, it just feels too good, he's going to exploded. Frank is driving him mad with his fingers, tongue and mouth.   
　  
Frank doesn't pull off, he just pulls back, mouth around the head of Gerard's dick sucking almost too hard as he moves his fingers hard and fast. He croaks out Frank's name, one hand gripping the seat, the other flying to Frank's shoulder, his head flies back and it feels like every little part of his body is shattering. And Frank, Mother fucking Frank swallows when Gerard cums, not pulling back till he's done shooting and then he licks his lips, fingers rocking just slightly and Gerard thinks if he could get hard again he would.  
　  
He can see the outline of Frank's hard dick in his pants and even though his body feels like mush all he wants to do is get a hand or his mouth or maybe something more on Frank's dick. He wants to see the other man fall apart just like he just did.  
　  
"Frankie." Gerard pants out, kind of distracted by Frank's fingers still inside him, making him feel stretched and full, making him know exactly what he wants. He puts a hand on Frank’s stopping him moving and then carefully pulls his fingers out. He stands up and Frank looks confused until Gerard reaches out a hand and pulls the smaller man to his feet.  
　  
"I have lube and condoms in my bunk." They are going to have to be so fucking quiet but it'll be worth it. Gerard gets out the stuff and then strips, laying down in his bunk face down, encouraging Frank to strip down to and get on top of him, it's lucky that Frank’s short. Lucky that he trusts him to, he doesn't think he's ever stripped without being nervous around anyone before Frankie.  
　  
Even though he's stretched already Frank covers his fingers in lube, he slips two in straight away and they slide in, meeting no resistance. Gerard has to press his face into the pillow hard to hide his moan. Frank works back up to three fingers, using plenty of lube before Gerard hears him open up the condom, put it on and slick up his dick. Frank burns more than the fingers did, it's been a while and there is no blowjob to distract him this time. But it still feels good and Frank doesn't stop kissing the back of his neck and shoulders the whole time he's sliding into Gerard and he keeps pressing hot sweet kisses even once he's in as far as he can go. Gerard lifts his head a little and begs Frank in whispers to move. He’s more than half hard again already just from Frank's skilled fingers. His body feels like it's on fire with need.  
　  
"Please Frank, more I need more, just give it to me, please." Fuck he's a whiny bitch during sex, he really hopes no one hears apart from Frank who groans and does what he asks, like maybe he doesn't find Gerard whiny.  
　  
"Gerard." Frank seems incapable of saying any word that isn't Gerard's name and he whispers it over and over into Gerard's ear, his breath hot, the kisses he presses to the shell of his ear even hotter. Frank's hips roll hard, but slow, dragging out the pleasure for them both, it's almost shocking when he feels himself close to the edge again.  
　  
Frank seems to be getting close too, his thrusts losing their rhythm a little, getting a little wilder, his kisses rougher. Gerard loves every second of it. When Frank shifts until he can get a hand under Gerard's body and on his dick, Gerard knows there is no way he's making it much longer. When Frank's hips stutter, grinding in deep, his hand tightening till it's almost too hard, Gerard has to bite in the pillow to stop himself from screaming out when his orgasm hits. He can't tell if Frank's orgasm triggered his or if his orgasm triggered Frank's but either way they’re both cumming and Gerard feels like he might pass out.  
　  
For a long tome the only sound is their harsh breathing. Frank moves first, pulling out slowly and kissing between Gerard's shoulder blades as he gets up. Frank gets rid of the condom and he also cleans the drying cum off of Gerard while he just lays there boneless. Neither of them put their clothes back on, but they do get under the blankets, Frank pretty much using him as a pillow.  
　  
"I'm blowing you in the morning." Gerard whispers.   
　  
"Love you too, Gee." Frank says, smiling against the bare skin of Gerard's chest.  
　  
"Love you, Frankie, even though you’re being a shithead." Gerard mumbles. They both fall quiet, just holding each other, Gerard's half asleep when he hears it.  
　  
"Fucking finally. Toro you owe me twenty bucks." Mikey's voice calls out from the bunk.  
　  
"That's fine. Bob owes me thirty, he thought they'd wait till a hotel night to fuck." Ray yells back.  
　  
Gerard just looks at Frank. They are both clearly shitty at being subtle or quiet. Gerard can't help giggling a little. If the band wants to make bets, let them, he has Frankie to distract him from that.  
　  
The End.


End file.
